numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Land of the Giants
Land of the Giants is an episode in Season 6. |writers = Alex Cazares |directors = Gavin Turek}} Plot One, Two, Three, Four and Five come with Fifty to a stage. Fifty rocks out and then shows a device that can make anything 10 times bigger. She turns the dials controlling the lights, sound,s and Numberblocks up to 10 and a x10 version of the High Five intro plays out. 10 falls from the sky, wakes up and her numberling bounces to her. She sees 10 trees and counts them. Then she wants to play tennis but she's alone. She uses the Magic Mirror to clone herself. Twenty forms from the Tens adding up, but then they split into themselves again. One of the Tens clones herself and then plays tennis with Twenty, now formed from the other two Tens. He hits the ball 10 times too hard causing Ten bumping into him, making Thirty. Thirty juggles her balls and then clones herself so that Ten and Twenty come back. They realzse they're in the wrong order, which is a call back Off We Go, so they put themselves back into the right order. A few seconds later, 40 is formed and his pet, Oblongy (Squarey as an oblong) shows up and gets lost. 40 gets confused and splits into The Terrible Twenties. They tickle Ten, Twenty and Thirty and get back to being Forty. Later, 50 appears and realzses she turned the dials way too high after she tries to sound her guitar but it's too loud. She turns down the dials on her Times 10 machine, which brings us back to Numberland, where the little Numberblocks, Squarey, and Oblongy all sing the Numberblocks theme. Trivia * Judging by the title card, the theme song might have been updated. ** This appears to not be the case, as the Tens theme song is part of the episode, while the same ever theme song plays before it. ** 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 21, and 25 are absent in this episode. * The Numberblocks 10, 20, 30, 40 and 50 re-enact the oldest episodes of the show. * This is the 4th appearance of Squarey. ** At the same time, this episode introduces 's pet oblong, called "Oblongy", who sings and dances along with Squarey at the end of the episode. * This episode may be presumed to be a different dimension where stuff is in tens instead of ones. * Note: This episode is a reference to the 1968 American TV series "Land of The Giants". * The theme song glitches out after "Numberblocks start again", mainly because is used for the O in "[[Numberblocks (show)|Numberbl'o'cks]]". It glitches back when realizes everything was turned up by ten. *INNUENDO: Forty looks weird when he forms from Thirty and Ten. * This episode is basically a rewind of Season 1 but with tens. The episodes rewinded are: ** **Another One ** **Off We Go **Four **The Terrible Twos (however, it is changed) ** **This marks Zero's 6th appearance. others are On Your Head, Fifteen's Minute of Fame, Twenty, Thirty's Big Top and Zero (episode) * This may be part two of Thirty's Big Top. Error Fifty multiplied herself to 500 which clearly not happened in this episode. Differences *The main theme song plays before the tens version. *Due to not having the same balls has, instead throws her hat towards the screen. *There're literally ten rackets when re-enacts a call back to Another One. *''The Terrible Twos'' is re-enacted in a very different way. **There's no in it. **The reason why splits is because Oblongy leaves him. **Instead of directly holding feathers, they're holding gloves with feathers. Video